Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 2
| number = 2 | editor = Robert Greenberger | colorist = Michele Wolfman | writer = Allan Asherman | published = April 1987 | pages = 48 | publisher = DC Comics | altcover = 220px|Cover image. }} Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 2 was the second of two parts in a reference work encyclopedia of Star Trek published by DC Comics in 1987 to celebrate Star Trek s 20th anniversary, containing information on characters, species, ships, and organizations from ''The Original Series'', ''The Animated Series, DC's own line of comics, a number of novels, and the four Star Trek films which had been released up to that point. Each article included a piece of artwork by various artists showing the subject in a variety of perspectives and in various situations. As with the first issue, this issue was edited by Robert Greenberger, with research and writing by Allan Asherman. The cover was a painting by Howard Chaykin, color art was provided by Michele Wolfman, and copyedits and typesetting were by Carl Gafford. Steven Bové was the issue production artist. Contents References Characters : Apollo • Robert April • Sarah April • Arex Na Eth • • David Bailey • Balok • John Bearclaw • Lila Bearclaw • William Bearclaw • Andre Bryce • Nancy Bryce • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Cochese • Gav • James T. Kirk • Konom • Roger Korby • John Kyle • Frank Leslie • Leto • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Gary Mitchell • Leonard McCoy • Carolyn Palamas • Pan • Christopher Pike • Peter Preston • Raintree • Montgomery Scott • Elizabeth Sherwood • Shras • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Hosato Sulu • Clark Terrell • Thimon • Stephen Turner • Nyota Uhura • Zeus • unnamed Humans Starships and vehicles ; : • • ;Other vessels : Fesarius • • • ( ) Locations Planetary locations and settlements ;Earth : Cleveland • Manhattan • New York City • North America • Ohio • San Francisco Outposts and stations : San Francisco Navy Yards • Starbase 4 • Starbase 25 Planets and planetoids : Babel • Ceti Alpha V • Cygnus IV • Edos • Exo III • Pollux IV • Rigel VII • Talos IV Stars and systems : Beta Geminorum • Beta Niobe • Ceti Alpha • Coridan system • Cygnus system • Edoan system • Rigel Races and cultures : Andorian • Greek Gods • Edoan • Human (Russian • Swedish • Native American: Apache • Cherokee) • Klingon • Megasoid • Rigellian • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations : First Federation • Federation Science Council • kaylar • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Events : V'Ger Encounter Science and technology : cardiostimulator • diagnostic bed • duotronics • phaser • tricorder Materials, substances, and energies : dilithium • phaser coolant • plastiskin Ranks and titles : admiral • ambassador • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • executive officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • midshipman • navigator • nurse • science officer Other references : bridge • celestial mechanics • Ceti eel • cucumber • flabjellah • General Order 7 • Hoystadt Children's Hospital • humanoid • Kobayashi Maru scenario • psychology • scotch • sickbay • stardate • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Academy Command School • Starfleet Academy Medical School • vodka Timeline Chronology ;Approximately 5000 BC : Apollo and his fellow Beings visit Earth in the guise of powerful gods. ;20th century: Earth historians theorize the Greek gods could have been powerful ancient space travellers. ;21st century : Upheavals in population lead many open North American lands to be reinhabited by Native Americans. ;Reference stardate 2188 SFC : USS Enterprise commissioned. ;1513.8 : Enterprise contacts the First Federation. ;3468.1 : Encounter with Apollo at Pollux IV. ;2260s : Babel Conference of Coridan's admission. ;6770.3 : Robert April travels aboard Enterprise. ;2273 : V'Ger Encounter Appendices Background * The Editorial indicated a potential plan to release an updated version of Who's Who in Star Trek with information from the then-imminent first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, but no such revised edition was ever released. Images file:mress.jpg|M'Ress. pike.jpg|Christopher Pike. file:saavik bio.jpg|Saavik. file:sherwood (Who's Who).jpg|Elizabeth Sherwood. vina.jpg|Vina. vina1.jpg|Vina. External link * category:comics category:reference books